


Time

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Transformers Drabbles [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, i think that counts?? i mean hes talking about a death sentence, its intended to come over that way, mtmte feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: megatron and ravage chat





	Time

“Do you ever feel,” Megatron started, staring at the wall, “like you are wasting your time, but there’s nothing else that you can do?”

Ravage gave him a flat look. “You don’t _have_ to sit in here, you know.”

Megatron huffed. “That’s not actually what I meant. This…quest, this trip…it feels hollow, Ravage. Like something not worth doing except to pass the time. Maybe I should have stayed on Luna-2 and finished my trial there instead of trying to get it pushed off.”

Ravage sighed. “Don’t say that.”

“Why not?”

“Your death is not a solution,” Ravage said. 


End file.
